The Game
by Diana Raven
Summary: It becomes a game... no smut, just sounds like it


**betaed by WhatAreAllTheseTears and batsofgoodintent (ao3)**

 **basically i really really love this concept and now yall must love it too**

 **XOXO**

 **~ Diana**

* * *

It became a game.

Really, it was all Cassie's fault. She'd seen Robin laying in the middle of the hallway, fast asleep, a file folder in his hand. It looked as if he'd been walking down the hallway on the way to a briefing, had stopped, and just curled up to nap on the ground. She just _had_ to take a picture.

She created a new text group on her phone and sent the picture to the rest of the team sans Robin (she knew if he found out she had a picture of him, not to mention a picture of him _sleeping_ he'd do horrible things to her phone).

 _clearly some1 isn't getting enough sleep_ She captioned it.

Most of the responses were immediate. Superboy sent a laughing/crying emoji. Bart sent a whole text _only_ in emojis, which honestly was how he texted normally but most of his texts like that were completely illegible (she'd have to speak to him about that). Secret texted back ' _aww, he looks so adorable!_ ' and Slowbo sent a ' _whatever_ ' text, which clearly meant he thought something _other_ than 'whatever' but couldn't say whatever he felt because he would be caring too much.

The next picture, however really made the game take off. It was Superboy who caught him this time. Robin had fallen asleep while cleaning the Super-Cycle, a bucket of soapy water next to him and a sponge in had. The picture had the caption ' _so I guess he sleeps in weird places a lot then_ ' and the rest was history.

Object of the game? Take pictures of Robin sleeping in weird places without him noticing, then sending them to the group (which was now labeled The Game).

Way to win? Take the most pictures of him possible.

Prize? … so some areas needed improvement, okay? Nothing was perfect.

Duration of the game? Until Robin caught on.

The game was afoot, and Young Justice _loved_ it.

The person who took the least amount of pictures was Secret, but only because she didn't seem to understand how. Most of her pictures were blurry to the point that no one could tell what was happening, and other times she just… didn't understand how to take the pictures. Every time her camera got a new update she just didn't relearn it. Next on the list was Ray, who didn't seem to care much for the game in the first place. He took a little-less-than-moderate sum of pictures, but he also didn't really see Robin that much so his chances were limited.

Cissie claimed to adamantly refuse to play but she and Anita combined their efforts and amassed a near wining amount of incriminating evidence. Bart took many, many pictures but they were blurry as he couldn't stand still long enough for the camera to snap the picture. Many of them counted, but not nearly enough for him to get ahead of the running.

Tied for third were Slowbo and Cassie. Slowbo took it as a challenge, going out of his way (sometimes even stalking Robin for a couple days) just to see if he could catch him asleep while swinging through the Gotham sky. He was run out of Gotham and Robin always caught him but true to his loyalties to the game he never squealed, and the game continued. Cassie was just lucky, always walking in at the wrong moment.

Second place was given to Superboy, who (granted) spent a lot more time with Robin than more or less any others of the team. Because of this, his multiple inside sources (whom he would not name, though everyone was _sure_ Traya knew who they were), and his inability to listen to the No Metas in Gotham rule and that he got away from it, he had a great many more pictures than the rest of the team.

The person in first place, however, was none other than little Traya Sutton. Because of her familial connection to the superhero community, as well as her _own, personal_ , connection she had many friends (or Uncles and Aunts, as she called them) in many high places. With their help she had many, _many_ pictures to her name, some, even, of Robin out of costume (his face and any identifiers blurred out). While Slowbo claimed this was cheating as she herself scarcely took the pictures it was still accepted (though, begrudgingly from some) by the majority of players in the game and therefore she was in the lead.

The game came to an ugly halt when Robin caught Bart trying to take pictures of him asleep on patrol, what Bart had captured instead were some rather incriminating photos of Robin and a blue and purple clad heroine. The game was found out, all pictures were burned, erased, deleted, scrubbed, etc and Young Justice was forbidden from playing the game ever again, and they never did.

But the Teen Titans played.


End file.
